


A Nice Shower

by REntertainment



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Almost smut, Everyone's +18, First scene inspired by a drawing by ask-davidkinq, Fluff, M/M, Maybe in other fic or chapter, NOT SURE HOW TO DO DAVID'S ACCENT SO SORRY! TWT, Polyshipping Day, Quentin still has some issues with sex because of Freddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REntertainment/pseuds/REntertainment
Summary: After a long trial and a hatchet to the face, David returns to the campfire with his two loves.





	A Nice Shower

It’s not every day that the Entity decides to go easy on the survivors, especially when they give such a tough time to its killers. Stabbing them, blinding them or even doing stupid dances when they stun them with pallets. But this time, one of them went to far.

“Get away from me, ye stupid cunt!” David King, the rugged scraper, tosses a big hard rock at the Huntress’ face, knocking her mask away and making her nose bleed. She is, obviously, furious. She takes her axe and tosses it to David, who, unfortunately, catches it with his face. This finally knocks him down and the Huntress Moris him.

When he wakes up at the campfire, Quentin and Dwight are already mending his wounds, the scrapper chuckles and sighs.

“I have never been in heaven, but I’m damn sure it looks like this” Dwight blushes at the comment while Quentin grunts and keeps healing the slash the hatchet left on his lover’s face.

“Shut up, idiot.” Quentin scowls and sighs. “You almost killed us of a heart attack!”

“I know my looks kill, but that’s a bit too much, ain’t it?” he chuckles and sighs, “Thank you guys, I’m feeling much better.”

“Shut up. Now go get a shower, you stink.” Quentin smirks and stands up.

“I thought you liked that smell” the scrapper smirks and winks at the dreamwalker who blushes and Dwight chuckles.

“Come on, David. Stop teasing him.” Dwight chuckles and pats Quentin on his shoulder “I propose we all take a nice bath together” the other two guys look at the leader with surprised looks, which makes him go red instantly. “I-I-I didn’t mean… I just… I-”

“Get a room you three!” Feng shouts from behind a tree and someone shush her.

“Let’s just go to the river” Dwight murmurs defeated and helping David up.

David, Quentin and Dwight have been dating for a while now, it just started as the scrapper and the dreamwalker, but soon, they showed interest on the nervous leader and he joined their little bubble of comfort. This obviously caused a bit of ruckus among the survivors, the most open being Feng and Caludette and the ones with their doubts about that were the eldest, Bill, Laurie and Ace, but in the end, they accepted it, after all, if the boys could find a bubble of love and support, who were they to stop them? Especially in a place like this.

“I hate the showers here.” Quentin growls while getting into the freezing water of a river that flows nearby the campfire, something that the Entity put there to give them somewhere to wash themselves, or so they think. “If there is one thing I miss from home is a hot shower”

“I miss… the pizza” Dwight answers with a sigh. “What I’d give for a nice Margarita Pizza, or just a cheese pizza” both teens nod and sigh.

“I’d kill for a nice whiskey.” David adds nodding “A nice pint, my two loves, a nice fireplace and maybe a blowjob or two.” he winks receiving a splash of chilly water to the face.

“Shut up!” Quentin shouts while laughing “We agreed not to do something here, after all, Laurie still can’t see us in the eye.” the three men chuckle at the memory of the blonde girl giving her trademark “Crow-Shout” when she ran into the triplet having a hot moment, a nice train with Quentin in the middle and David thrusting so hard it was enough to make Quentin thrust, the three of them moaning as quietly as they could and sweating like they’ve gone through an entire trial.

“Aye, poor lass.” David sighs and looks around “But if not here, where?”

“Well…” Quentin sighs and lets his head hang back “I-I don’t know…”

“Are you still thinking about Nancy?” Dwight asks shyly.

This question lingered on everyone’s mind for a while. Quentin’s past love, Nancy, was still alive, hopefully. This means she’s still waiting for Quentin to appear or maybe she just thinks the dreamwalker is death now, maybe she moved on, but they have no way to know.

“I am always thinking about her.” Quentin finally answers, “After all, she’s my high school crush.” He chuckles a bit and passes a wet hand over his head to cool his thoughts. “But honestly? I really love you guys, you make this hell bearable.”

“But what makes it different from friends?” David asks getting near to the boy “Laurie, Claudette, Feng, Ace, all of them make this fucking hell a bit bearable, what makes us different?”

Quentin smiles and sighs. He makes a motion to both men to get near and they obey silently, David hugs the younger boys and Quentin sighs.

“This. I think.” He whispers while ruffling Dwight’s hair and enjoying David’s chest hair. “I’m pretty sure Laurie wouldn’t let us do this, and I’m pretty sure you don’t want to do this with Ace or Bill.” The other two laughs wholeheartedly, understanding, they laugh with the others, they smile and enjoy the other’s company, but this is different.

The knowledge of someone caring more than others for their well-being is comforting and soothing, not even the Entity could take that away from them.

“David…” Quentin growls, blushing a bit when he feels the scrapper’s penis hardening slowly. “We’re having a moment here, could you please control your dick?”

“Sorry, love.” The older smirks and grabs Dwight’s ass “Little mister leader ‘ere wouldn’t stop fidgeting and that’s a stimulus, I’m a healthy man, what would you expect?”

Dwight looks away blushing and Quentin sighs.

“You two have fun,” he undoes the embrace and swims slightly away “I actually want to get a shower.” After learning the truth of what happened to all the children of Badham Preschool, he had a high reluctance towards sex, even before, he wasn’t able to see Nancy with those eyes, and when he did, he felt a pinch of guilt for a now known reason. The time Laurie surprised them was the first, and by now, the last time he ever touched David or Dwight in any sexual way, not that he didn’t want to, but something in his brain makes it completely wrong for him.

“Ye alright, love?” David asks worried.

“I…” he looks at the two other men who undid the hug and are swimming to him with concerned looks, he still hasn’t told them about Freddy “…I don’t remember it, but Freddy or… The Nightmare was a child molester at my school,” a shiver runs through his spine, making tears start falling from his eyes. “A-A-And I was in that preschool and I…” he’s floating thanks to the river’s depth, but that doesn’t stop him from trying to run away, he didn’t want to cry in front of the other two.

“Oi, where are ya going?” David, who he can walk without effort in the river, catches him and pulls him into a tight hug.

“Let me go, David!” Quentin wiggles, trying to undo the hug, but David’s arms are as firm as steel.

“Horse shite!” he growls and hugs the dreamwalker tighter. “We’re boyfriends, Smith! This is what we’re ‘ere for!” his voice is cracking a bit and he’s shaking. “I am a dumbass, sorry if last time I…”

“You didn’t force me” Quentin chuckles and flinches when Dwight hugs him from behind, but he finally gives in and starts crying.

“Take your time.” Dwight whispers lovingly to his ear “We’re here for you, as long as you want us to be here…” He looks at David and sighs, “And sometimes, even if you don’t want to.”

The dreamwalker chuckles, letting himself float between the two of them, still sobbing, but relieved from getting that off his chest, at least a bit.

“Thanks guys we should-”

Suddenly, a crow-shout is heard all around the campfire… again.

After getting their clothes on, the three guys started the usual routine to calm Laurie down, sure, she had a straight face when facing a killer, she’s used to that, but not so used to sex or erotic imagery.

“Lassie, I promise you it wasn’t that!” David urges while fanning Laurie with his hand “We were just… hugging…” Dwight and Quentin glare at the scrapper who immediately shuts up.

“N-N-No problem guys, I… just, let’s pretend it never happened, okay?” the survivor says with a shaky voice and smiles “I just need to be more careful when I go to the river”

Quentin sighs and looks at his two boyfriends and smiles. He never told anything about his dark past with The Nightmare, he was keeping it for himself and Nancy…

Nancy…

What would happen when they get out of here? Are David and Dwight from the same year as him? Laurie is from before the 80’s, that means that she should be 30 years old in his time. Bill shouldn’t even be there! He’s form a post-apocalyptic future, from another UNIVERSE.

What if he never gets to see David and Dwight again? What if…?

“Oi! Quentin!” David gives one of his trademarked back slap that can take out the air from the lungs to the dreamwalker while smiling “How’s Laurie lookin’? Pretty as always, aight?” Laurie blushes and giggles.

“Stop it,” she stands up and goes to the bushes near the river. “I don’t want any troubles with your boyfriends”

“I don’t mind.” Dwight answers nodding, “It’s on David’s nature to be like that, he’s naturally flirty and outgoing, is how we like him.” Laurie chuckles and nods.

“As you wish.” she passes the bushes and she speaks from behind them “Guys, please tell the others that I’ll be bathing, okay? Girls only.” The guys nod and walk away.

“…Guys…” the other two men turn at Quentin curious. “I think I know what makes you different from the others…” he stops and smiles at them. “I’m actually worried what would happen if you are from a different universe than me, what would happen once I return to Springwood… I actually can see a future of the three of us living together and in peace.”

“Well…” Dwight starts with a smile “That’s-”

“Gay as fuck, lad” David finishes with a broad smile and hugs both with a strong bear one “And I love it!” the three of them chuckle and finally decide to cuddle together to sleep.

Quentin knows he wants some more intimate interaction, the last time he felt in heaven. But it’ll take time for that part of his brain to understand that it’s not bad, what Freddy did was, but not with Dwight or David.

The best part is, that they weren’t going too push him into doing something he didn’t want to do.

He loves them.

And they love him too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this consider following me in my Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yangdemonking96 Thanks for reading! x3


End file.
